


lacuna

by minheoney



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minheoney/pseuds/minheoney
Summary: To survive as a single woman in the big city, you resort to letting rich men pay for your company, but never anticipated that your first client would be your first and only love, Jooheon.





	1. lacuna | one

_in which you meet with your first client and your past comes back to haunt you..._

 

“Sorry, Mom,” you apologized under your breath as you stepped into the warm, bustling hallway of the agency. The building may as well have been your second home at this point, considering you spent most of your free hours under its roof.

Your place of business lay hidden beneath a layer of secrecy, operating within the guise of an illustrious marketing firm. After all, prostitution was still very much illegal. But evading the law in such sparse times had become an undeniable artform for creatures of the underworld.

However, you had yet to jump from that hyperbolic bridge. Until today. Hence the apology to your mother.

Being an escort that didn’t have sex with her clients had allowed you to earn enough to survive. Men paid for your company, nothing more. They took you to candlelit dinners or upper class events, because in the world of preternaturally rich people, having a gorgeous slab of meat on one’s arm was a blatant demonstration of funds.

Also, if the society they ruled knew who they actually slept with, their careers would be over as quickly as they began.

When you first came to the big city from your humble hometown in the countryside, you swore to yourself you would never sell your body to make a living - no matter how comfortably you could thrive if you did. But keeping your head above water was no easy feat and you were thrust back into the bottomless pit of debt and insecurity.

Seoul had become more and more expensive around you and you could feel the sensation of water rising over your head, drowning you in the hopelessness of it all. Your hopes and plans for the future were costly and the bank refused to grant you any more loans.

Then, you were reminded that sex sells. You had the advantage of being a woman in a world of ravenous men. Your employer had always given you the option of stepping into darker circles when you needed more. You met every criteria on the checklist of powerful, wealthy suitors.

Who needed dignity anyway? It was but another luxury you could not afford.

“We have just the client for you,” explained Sungmin, predictably diplomatic when discussing every dirty detail of his illegal business arrangements.

You were more than grateful and certainly never faulted him for it. Sungmin was a remarkable boss, especially considering his line of work. He had spent more than his fair share of time on the streets from a young age and he grew to provide individuals a safer, more regulated way of earning money the only way they knew how.

“He’s new,” Sungmin added, breaking you from your reverie. “Never hired before. Specifically asked for a virgin.”

“I’m not a virgin, boss,” you deadpanned, inevitably daydreaming of the one man that had ever known how it felt to be between your thighs.

How many years had passed since you last saw him? Four or five, maybe. In your mind, you tried to play clueless with yourself, but truth be told, you knew the exact day you left him down to the very hour. The bitter memory was fresher in your imagination than recalling what you ate for dinner the night before.

Sungmin twirled a pen through his knuckles before resuming his notes. From what you knew, he preferred to document everything in excessive detail. That was the lawyer part of him. Knowing that your own employer had worked his way from streetwalker to successful attorney and business owner gave you a blossom of hope for your own future.

“I’m referencing your lack of sexual activity with any of your previous clients,” Sungmin clarified, his tone level. “You have served as a public escort, not private. Emotional, not sexual.”

You nodded your understanding, already missing the simpler days that would soon be forgotten to you. Though life had abandoned most of its simplicity since you moved to the big city. Weighted under the gravity of your decision, your thoughts drifted back to that fateful morning when everything changed forever.

The rain had poured from the blackening sky and you were relieved the drops would conceal your own tears. Thunder roared with a vengeance and drowned the shouts following you as you leapt into the truck that would bring you to the city.

Your boyfriend had been a step or two behind, slamming his hands on the door and begging you to stay with him at the top of his lungs. You watched him through the window, apologizing over and over in a pitiful chant. His yelling turned to pleading and desperation, and when the truck drove away, he chased behind it.

Eventually, you lost sight of him in the rainfall as you sobbed uncontrollably. You could only imagine how long he had spent running after you...

* * *

 

Keep Reading : [tumblr](https://minheoney.tumblr.com/post/171461288978/lacuna-one) | [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/547628231-lacuna-one) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1331136/1/lacuna-jooheon-monstax-jooheonxoc-jooheon-jooheonangst)


	2. lacuna | two

_in which a contract is made, but your new client has no intention of letting you fulfill your end of the bargain..._

 

There weren’t enough cups of coffee in the world to rouse you after the sleepless night you had endured. Once Jooheon ended the call, you searched the building for him, ultimately alarming security with the way you frantically checked every exit.

Eventually, you gave up, but his words haunted you and replayed in your mind the entire way home. Back at your apartment, you stripped to nakedness and collapsed on the bed, leaving your new violet gown lumped on the floor. Resting on your stomach with a pillow crammed between your arms, you felt your pulse quicken as you played his decadent conversation over and over in your head.

It seemed Jooheon had finally found you.

Your entire focus was fixated to him and refused to let go. Your heart raced out of control, practically dancing in your chest at the realization you were to be reunited with the boy you had once loved. Yet bitter tears pricked at your eyes, because you knew there was no reason Jooheon should bear anything other than hatred for you after you left him.

He had tapped into the poison coursing through your home. He entered the perilous world of the gangs, vowing to surge up their ranks and provide some sort of stability for you in a town going under. But you loathed him for it. You despised the gangs with every fiber of your being for what they had done to your beloved hometown. When Jooheon joined them, you ran. No, you abandoned him.

And understandably, he never forgave you for that.

Tightening the sheets around your naked body, you struggled with sleep. Jooheon was your prospective client; the man who was willing to pay your bills in exchange for loveless sex. On your back, you pictured him above you, fitting himself between your thighs and owning you in every possible way.

God knows you had dreamt of this day since you left. What would happen when you were forced to reconcile with the boy you had promised never to leave?

Tears burned your eyes. You imagined Jooheon taking his pleasure from your body, fucking his anger and stress out on you. Once upon a time, you would have enjoyed that, but now your mind warned you of an image of him pulling away from you and leaving a couple hundred dollars on the dresser.

Would that be your fate with Jooheon? Was there a chance the love you both had shared was long gone and replaced with unadulterated hatred?

With a heavy sigh, you decided it was worth the risk. You had to know where this would lead or you would regret walking away. Again.

* * *

Keep Reading : [tumblr](https://minheoney.tumblr.com/post/171737258918/lacuna-two) | [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/549215506-lacuna-two) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1331136/2/lacuna-jooheon-monstax-jooheonxoc-jooheon-jooheonangst)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> main blog : minheoney.tumblr.com


	3. lacuna | three

in which you catch a glimpse of the boy you once loved and he gives you a taste of what you want...

 

Frustration was the understatement of the year.

After Jooheon kissed you, he avoided you for the remainder of the evening. You were left to wallow in hurt and self-pity. Being faced with how badly you had damaged him, frankly had wounded you as it rightly should have.

His driver, a chatty trouble maker named Hyungwon, was one of the tallest, lankiest boys you had ever seen, but you learned very quickly he would be a great source of comfort given his willingness to gossip endlessly about his boss.

As the car drove into the night, Hyungwon kindly asked how your evening had been.

“He wouldn’t have sex with me,” you lamented, hoping for a laugh and utterly relieved when you earned one.

After an amused chuckle, Hyungwon told you, “He may be a ruthless asshole, but he’s still a gentleman.”

“Yeah, but… you know what he’s paying me for,” you trailed unsurely, wondering how much you could divulge with this new acquaintance.

Hyungwon shrugged, clearly unbothered by your current “profession,” and gabbed, “The boss isn’t a rabbit. In fact, he’s rarely horny.”

Skeptical, you frowned and sighed, “Good to know.” Turning to the window, you watched the city around you blur into one cohesive whirlwind of color and activity.

“Well, that’s what happens to guys who are smitten with a girl they can’t have. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Biting your lip, you murmured, “No, I wouldn’t.”

Hyungwon chortled, “Yeah, if he finds that girl, then I retract my previous statement.”

Your brow furrowed and you abandoned the window in favor of his face. “Which statement?”

Hyungwon turned to you, taking his eyes off the road momentarily, and said, “About him not being a rabbit.”

You laughed aloud. If your memories of Jooheon were any indication, his sex drive was through the roof. There were too many times you met up with him between classes to have a quickie and too many nights of parking in his rickety truck on some old back road with only the fireflies to see what sins you committed together...

Keep Reading : [tumblr](https://minheoney.tumblr.com/post/172698535003/lacuna-three) | [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/558392976-lacuna-three) |[asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1331136/3/lacuna-jooheon-monstax-jooheonxoc-jooheon-jooheonangst)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> main blog : minheoney.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> main blog : minheoney.tumblr.com


End file.
